As the speed of integrated circuit devices increases, the timing requirements also increase. For example, the input setup and hold times of data with respect to a clock signal may have strict requirements, or errors may occur. Satisfying timing requirements can be even more difficult in systems with multiple integrated circuit devices, especially if they share the same bus and/or controller.